Speed Acting
by canyouimaginethis
Summary: Barry Allen was in the middle of a very important mission when something went wrong. Now trapped on Earth 2009, he has to take on a very different personality: That of his Earth 2009 doppelganger Sebastian Smythe.
1. Chapter 1

Barry's POV

* * *

"You're sure this will work?"

"Positive," Cisco says, "well, like 99.9999999999"

"We get it, Cisco." Wally stops him. Cisco looks at him then back at me.

"Percent sure."

"Cisco, this is serious. I'm not science whizzes like all of you, but, from what I've heard, if this goes wrong, Barry could get into serious trouble."

"I know, but, honestly, we can't be 100% sure of anything. I believe that this will work flawlessly though."

I nod and put the device on my chest.

"Okay then, here we go!" I take off, running as fast as I can.

The speed of things going past me always seems so unreal.

This shouldn't be happening, but it is.

"You good, Barry?" Cisco, through my earpiece asks.

"Yeah, fine."

"Okay, we're about to lose contact. Good luck. Run fast."

I laugh when he says this.

"Thanks. See you guys soon."

The comm system shuts off and I'm on my own.

I have a mission to complete.

A very important mission.

It's imperative that this mission is completed.

My mission is simple: Get a special part for Cisco from Earth 2009 and bring it back without making any unnecessary contact with anyone.

Easy.

I can do that in my sleep.

Except for one thing: GETTING to Earth 2009.

I mean, it's over 2000 Earths away.

2000!

Not one.

Not two.

Not 10.

Not even 100.

2000!

Not exactly just a run across town.

Cisco created this device by infusing some of his Vibe abilities to my speed, to give me more speed and power when running through.

It should only take a few hours.

I'll be back home in no time.

I'll be back in a **FLASH**.

Ha! Get it?

Flash?

Yeah, not that funny.

But seriously, this mission shouldn't take too long or be too hard, as long as I follow directions.

And, of course, everything goes according to plan.

While this mission is simple, any little thing could mess it up.

We really can't afford that to happen.

We need this part and we need it now.

The fate of Central City and, perhaps, ALL of Earth One could depend on it.

That's why this mission must be done.

And I'm the only one who can complete it.

I break through the breach of Earth One and begin to run through the others, looking for 2009.

There are millions of Earths, and I have to keep track or else I'll have to start over.

1, 2, 3

I run a little faster. I pass each Earth, mentally counting each one.

Not as easy as it sounds.

A: It's boring.

B: The fly past quickly

and C: There's a ton of them.

847, 900, 950.

Closer and closer.

Only about 1000 left to go.

Yay.

I pick up the pace a little bit more.

Almost there.

1600, 1723, 1892.

I speed up even more.

100 left to go.

90.

80.

70.

60.

50\. I keep running.

40.

30.

20.

10.

2000! Just 9 more to go.

I see Earth 2009 and break the breach into it, speeding along the sidewalk.

I stop in an alley to catch my breath.

Running through 2000 Earth's it pretty tiring.

I reach into my pocket and pull out the paper about the object I'm trying to get.

I quickly run into a clothes store and change into casual clothes.

I walk into the store that has the object I need and go up to the guy behind the register. He looks up at me.

"Can I help you?"

I smile. "Uh, yes, I have been searching for this everywhere, and someone told me that you would have it." I slide the paper across the counter for him to see.

He shoves the paper away.

"We're all out." He says.

My eyes widen.

"Wha-all, all, all out?" I stammer. "What do you mean 'all out'?" The guy looks at me skeptically.

"I mean sold out. Out of stock. No more. All gone." I scratch the back of my head.

Think, Barry, THINK!

"Uh, when will you be getting more?"

"Sorry kid, this store is closing. Not enough costumers. Try somewhere else." With that, he walks away and leaves me alone.

CRAP.

I walk out of the store and walk down the street.

All out?

HOW?!

Cisco said that this guy was the only guy who sold it.

We need it!

"I'm telling you," I hear a voice from behind me. I duck behind a dumpster and watch as the group people passes. "The New Directions are a joke. We'll have no problem winning this competition. Trust me."

No.

No way.

That kid sounds just like me.

I peek from the side of the dumpster and look as the kids walk by.

Damn. It IS me!

Well, Earth 2009 me.

But still.

"Sebastian," one of the boys says, "I don't really know if it's such a good idea to have a sing off. Remember last time?"

"I remember damn well, Nick! You think it wasn't hard for me to hurt Blaine?"

"Sure didn't seem like it." The other boy says. Sebastian, which is me, grabs the kid by the neck and slams him up against the wall.

"Look, David, that slushie was meant for Kurt, how many times do I have to tell you guys that? You're just as bad as Shaqueera. This time, trust me, those public school kids are going to wish they never took Blaine away from us, understood?" The kid, David, nods.

"Yes, Captain Smythe, sir, Sebastian, uh-" He stammers and Sebastian lets go of him.

"Let's go." The three walk off. I step out from behind the dumpster.

Well, Mr. Sebastian Smythe, I think it's time you met Barry Allen.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry's POV

* * *

So, my plan has been changed.

Since the guy was out of the thing that I needed, I have to find out more info about it.

And, there is NO Barry Allen on this Earth.

Just one Sebastian Smythe.

So, my NEW plan is simple:

Become Sebastian Smythe.

PRETEND to be him and get the info I need.

EASY.

I hope.

I've kinda been stalking this kid, well, in a way, MYSELF for a few hours, waiting for the perfect moment to swap.

This kid is popular or something.

He's NEVER alone.

Doesn't he ever have to use the bathroom or something?

Anything?

I sigh and peek from around the brick building, from the sign I found out was Dalton Academy.

Nice place, I gotta say.

No such thing as Dalton on my Earth.

This will be interesting.

I hear footsteps and run to avoid being seen.

I look to see who it is.

Sebastian Smythe.

But something is different.

He's ALONE.

Finally!

I run over and grab him by his blazer and drag him into a custodian closet. I lock the door and turn to him.

He looks around confused.

"What the hell-?" His eyes catch mine and go wide. "Who-?"

"Sorry, but I need to borrow you, well, your identity for a while." With that, I knock him out and he collapses on the floor.

I quickly change into his clothes and look in the mirror, which is conveniently broken and sitting in the closet.

I fix my hair to look like Sebastian's and take a deep breath.

Okay, here we go.

I exit the closet.

* * *

"Hey, Sebastian!" Some kid calls at me. "I thought you already came out of the closet!" Everyone laughs behind him.

Wait, hold on a second-

Am I...GAY?

I smile, confused, and turn around.

"Yeah, uh, ha ha, funny guys." I say and mentally face-palm myself.

What the hell was that, Barry?!

I REALLY need to work on my acting abilities...

"Sebastian, practice is about to start! Don't wanna be late!"

"Uh, practice for what, exactly?"

"The Warblers, duh. C'mon Sebastian!"

The What-now?

I follow them into a big room with a bunch of other boys.

"So, what's up for today, Captain?" Nick asks.

"Captain?"

"Jeez, Sebastian, did you drink too much or something last night?"

"What, no-"

"Well, how about we just do what we've been working on?" David suggests. I nod.

"Yeah, sounds good. But, uh, what is it we're doing?" Anothe rkid rolls his eyes.

"Accapella Show choir, duh."

"Wait, I have to sing-" All the kids begin to make weird noises with their mouths.

Oh crap.

BARRY ALLEN ca't sing, or, well, I've neevr really tried.

David nods to me to start singing.

BUT WHAT SONG ARE THEY DOING?!

I see a kid holding a sheet of music and look at the title.

Okay, I know this song.

I hope.

"Coming out of my cage

And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go" The others aren't covering their ears so I guess it's a good sign.

"I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
Cause I'm Mr Brightside" The others start dancing.

Crap.

BARRY ALLEN CAN'T DANCE EITHER!

I just decide to slowly cross and un-cross my legs while walking-a grapevine I think it's called.

"I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss" I start to get into it.

This is actually kinda fun.

"Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go

'Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibi  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside  
I never  
I never  
I never  
I never" I finish and the Warblers clap and cheer. I smile.

"That was our best yet, Sebastian!"

"Yeah! With numbers like that, those New Directions don't stand a chance against us, right?"

Who are the New Directions?...

"Yeah, totally." The guys run in and start talking. I casually slip out of the room.

So far so good.

Maybe I can get the hang of his whole Sebastian Smythe thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry's POV

* * *

Okay, so, it's been nearly a week, and I have found out absolutely NOTHING about the stupid thing that Cisco needs!

Like, Come on!

I don't know if I can keep this up on my own anymore.

I NEED help.

I NEED Cisco right now.

I NEED everyone's help.

The Warblers are completely USELESS unless you need help singing, dancing, or making random noises with their mouths.

Ugh, this is SO frustrating!

Why couldn't this me be a CSI, super fast superhero like me?

That would have made this easier.

But no.

THIS version of me had to be a SINGING, DANCING, USELESS, ARROGANT, COCKY, BUTT HEAD WITH DISNEY PRINCE HAIR!

I need to get into contact with Cisco and the others...

But how?

* * *

Okay, so, I think I may figured out a way to contact the others on Earth 1.

By adjusting some of the settings and wires on my ear comp, I MAY be able to contact Cisco...

I only have a _slight_ problem though...

I need a power source that will break though the 2008 dimensions between us.

Like I said, only a small problem-

OH WHO AM I KIDDING?! It's a HUGE problem!

CISCO couldn't even figure that out!

And I am NOT as smart as he is.

So, now, I have NO CLUE what to do.

I wish they were here to help, anyone really.

Oliver, Kara, Cisco, Caitlyn, Iris, ANYONE!

I decide to go to the Lima Bean and get some coffee.

I'm gonna be up ALL night working on this.

Not to mention I also had Warbler practice earlier and, of course, school, so I'm pretty done.

I turn around after getting my coffee and bump into the person behind me.

"Whoa, I'm so sorry-" I start before realizing that I'm Sebastian.

And if I've realized anything, Sebastian Smythe doesn't say sorry.

"I mean, watch where you're going-" I look at who I ran into and my jaw drops.

"Kara?" The girl looks up at me, confused.

"Who's Kara?" She asks, looking at me. "Do I know you?"

"I, uh, no, I uh, um-"

"Well, my mom and I are visiting town, and, if you'd please get out of the way, I could get some coffee and we could hit the road, so-"

I step out of the way and sip my coffee.

"Name, miss?" One of the workers asks.

"Marley." The girl says.

Well, Marley, Kara will sure be interested in this...

Well, if I ever get back, that is.

* * *

"Help! Help!" The Sebastian Kid cries from a closet.

I have to stop myself from strangling him everyday.

That kid NEVER, and I mean, NEVER shuts up!

I really need to gag him.

Luckily, I'm kinda hiding out in a warehouse in the middle of town.

Look, I'm not trying to be a kidnapper, I just have a job to do, and I need this kid;s identity.

I can't have him getting out and ruining everything.

I vibrate my body as I walk in to bring the kid his food.

He actually looks scared of me.

Sebastian Smythe. Scared.

Now that is surprising.

"Here." I set the plate down and turn around to exit.

"Wait-" the kid calls. "Why are you doing this to me?" He asks. I turn around to face him.

"Because you'll get in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"My mission."

"Mission? What type of mission?"

"A top-secret one." I turn back around, but the kid speaks up again.

"But why do you need me?" He asks. I sigh and turn around.

I kneel down and stop vibrating my face, so Sebastian can get a good look at my face.

"Because I'm practically you." The kid gasps.

"Wha-how-?"

"My name is Barry Allen, I'm fastest man alive. I'm on a mission from Earth 1 to come here to Earth 2009 to get a special object for my friend back on Earth 1. And I need info, so I became Sebastian Smythe to do just that."

"Fastest man alive? Okay, buddy, I know a thing or two about arrogance, but that is a whole new level of-" I roll my eyes and grab Sebastian, and run across town to Dalton.

"Whoa. How the hell did we get here?"

"I told you." I say, running back to my hideout. "Fastest man alive."

"I don't understand-"

"I know. That's why you're going back in there and let me do my thing, okay?"

"But-" The kid tries to walk away but I grab him and put him back where he was.

"Sorry, but I can't have you interrupting my mission. Might wanna get comfy." I lock the door.

I HATE being a bad guy, but right now, I have to be.


End file.
